UNIENDO EL PASADO, CREANDO EL FUTURO
by terraishtar12
Summary: Alex Black, un joven hechicero, empieza su propia aventura, cuando tras la muerte de su madre, viaja a LONDRES en búsqueda del padre que nunca conoció, el buscado convicto SIRIUS BLACK. Alex entra a Hogwarts, y junto a Harry, Ron y Hermione tiene muchas aventuras.
1. Un final marca un inicio

**REUNIENDO EL PASADO**

El universo de Harry potter es propiedad de la única, JK ROWLING. Pero los personajes que no reconocan son MIOS

**CH 1: Un final marca un inicio**

Es por la mañana de un día Jueves, en la habitación no se escucha nada más que los suaves ronquidos de ambos ocupantes. Hasta que el constante sonido de un piqueteo en la ventana despertó a uno de ellos, un chico de facciones elegantes, cabello negro y ojos grises como el acero.

El joven se levanta, mientras busca con la mirada el origen de tan peculiar sonido. Una vez lo encuentra se acerca a la ventana, y la abre dejando pasar a una lechuza parda, la cual vuela por la habitación, hasta que se instala en el respaldo de una silla y alarga su pata izquierda hacia el pelinegro.

Es para mí? – preguntó el joven, algo inseguro. A lo que la lechuza emite un sonido en aprobación

El pelinegro se acerca hasta el ave, le desata la carta de la pata, y ve que en el reverso esta escrito con tinta verde: _Mr. A. Black. Habitación nº 28, Instituto de las Brujas y Magos de Salem, Salem, Massachusetts_

Sin perder mas el tiempo, abrió la carta y en su interior encontró lo siguiente:

Primera página:

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA_

_Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos)_

_Estimado Señor Black:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que, luego de un largo debate del concejo escolar, su solicitud de transferencia para continuar sus estudios en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería ha sido aprobada. _

_También se le informa que ya ha sido reservado un traslador en la central internacional de las oficinas del Departamento de Transporte del Ministerio de Magia, ubicada en New York, con destino a Londres. Su traslador partirá el 20 de Julio a las 18:35 hrs. Por favor sea puntual, en caso de no ser capaz de llegar no habrá más trasladores con este destino hasta 2 semanas después._

_Cambiando de tema, por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios, también se le adjunta la lista de los ramos electivos, de los que debe como mínimo elegir dos. Las clases comienzan el 1 de Septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza, con la comprobación de su asistencia y los electivos que desea tomar, antes del 31 de Julio._

_Muy cordialmente,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora adjunta_

Segunda página:

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA_

_UNIFORME:_

_Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras)._

_Un sombrero negro puntiagudo para uso diario._

_Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante)._

_Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados)._

_(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre)_

_LIBROS:_

_Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:_

_Runas Antiguas (electivo)_

_Jeroglíficos y logogramas mágicos_

_Silabario del Hechicero_

_Diccionario de runas_

_Aritmancia (electivo)_

_Numerología y gramática_

_Astronomía_

_Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas (electivo)_

_El Monstruoso libro de los monstruos (Edwardus Lima)_

_Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos (Newt Scamander)_

_Encantamientos_

_Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos, 5to Tomo (Miranda Goshawk)_

_Últimos Avances en Encantamientos_

_Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras_

_Teoría de Defensa Mágica (Wilbert Slinkhard)_

_Adivinación (electivo)_

_Disipar la nieblas del futuro (Casandra Vablatsky)_

_El oráculo de los sueños (Inigo Imago)_

_Herbología_

_Mil hierbas y hongos mágicos (Phyllida Spore)_

_Historia de la Magia_

_Una historia de la magia (Bathilda Bagshot)_

_Estudios Muggles (electivo)_

_Vida doméstica y costumbres sociales de los muggles británicos (Wilhelm Wigworthy)_

_Pociones_

_Mil hierbas y Hongos Mágicos_

_Filtros y pociones mágicas (Arsenius Jigger)_

_Transformaciones_

_Transformación, nivel intermedio_

_RESTO DEL EQUIPO:_

_1 varita_

_1 caldero (peltre, medida 2)_

_1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal_

_1 telescopio_

_1 balanza de latón_

_Los alumnos también podrán traer una lechuza, un gato, una rata o un sapo_

Una vez leída y releída la carta y la lista de materiales, dejó ambas hojas a un lado, dándose cuenta de que el sobre aún se veía algo abultado. Abrió el sobre, dejándolo de cabeza, y de él cayó un pequeño papel de color celeste. Era su boleto para el traslador que mencionaban en la carta.

_Wow. Es en serio? – pensó el pelinegro – No lo puedo creer, en verdad me aceptaron!_

Me aceptaron! – gritó, una y otra vez, mientras saltaba en su cama.

Alex, cállate! – Chilló su compañero de habitación, Aarón, mientras le lanzaba una almohada a la cabeza.

Fallaste! – exclamó Alex, sacándole la lengua a modo de victoria.

Agh. – gruñó Aarón – Tienes idea de qué hora es?!

… Ni idea – dijo sin darle importancia, mientras seguía saltando en su cama.

Aarón con expresión cansada, alargo el brazo hacia su velador (n/a: o sea, la mesa chica que esta al lado de la cama) y tomo su varita e invoco un _tempus._

Son las 7:45 – dijo con voz monótona por el cansancio.

…

…

Las 7:45! – gritaron al mismo tiempo.

No puede ser, cómo se hizo tan tarde! – gritó Alex, mientras buscaba su uniforme en medio del GRAN desorden que era su habitación.

Y me preguntas a mí! – gritó Aarón con tono sarcástico, producto de la desesperación – Eres tú el que ya llevaba tiempo despierto, ¡cómo no te diste cuenta!

Olvídalo y vístete rápido, – dijo apresurado – si llegamos tarde al examen de historia, seguro que Schiffer nos reprueba!

Una vez dejada de lado la conversación, los chicos se apresuraron a buscar su uniforme, o lo que les faltaba de este. Una vez que se encontraban vestidos (n/a: no les dio el tiempo para una ducha rápida) emprendieron una carrera para el que sería el ultimo examen del año, y el ultimo en Salem para Alex.

Una vez llegaron al salón, tuvieron la suerte de que la estricta profesora, Adelind Schiffer, de Historia de la Magia, no había llegado aún, por lo que se permitieron suspirar de alivio, alivio que no les duro mucho, ya que la temida profesora se encontraba parada JUSTO detrás de ellos.

12 segundos, caballeros – dijo una voz femenina, peligrosamente baja, a las espaldas de los muchachos, que hizo que, con algo de miedo, estos se voltearan lentamente.

Pro-profesora Schiffer – susurro Aarón, tan bajo, que apenas fue audible.

Parece ser su día de suerte caballeros, - dijo la maestra – si hubieran llegado tarde ya los habría reprobado. – sonrió sínicamente – Ahora veremos cuanto les dura la suerte.

Señores! – grito la profesora Schiffer, dirigiéndose a toda la clase – el examen comienza AHORA

Y con esto dicho, las hojas que estaban en manos de la maestra flotaron por el salón, quedando uno por asiento. Los estudiantes bajaron la cabeza, poniendo total atención al que prometía ser el mas largo y complicado de los exámenes de ese año.

Luego de haber pasado unas dos horas, los exámenes fueron arrebatados de manos de los alumnos, quienes desesperados, rogaban haber tenido las suficientes respuestas buenas para aprobar, mientras dejaban el aula cabizbajos, con el anhelo de no volver a ver a la odiada profesoras hasta el inicio del nuevo año.

Al fin se acabó! – festejó Aarón - Ahora tenemos 2 días de descanso, puedes creerlo?

Sí, es genial! – respondió Alex.

Oye pensaba en ir al bosque con los demás, qué te parece?

Tal vez en otro momento – dijo Alex, tranquilamente

No me digas que vas a ir a deprimirte por ahí? – preguntó Aaron, medio en broma, medio en serio.

No, no es nada de eso. – dijo sonriendo – Solo quiero estar solo un rato, es todo

De acuerdo, nos vemos luego?

Seguro!

Una vez que Aaron y Alex se había separado, se movieron con caminos completamente opuestos, yendo el primero con dirección a los jardines y el segundo dirigiéndose a las habitaciones.

Apenas llegó a su cuarto, Alex se recostó en su cama, y tomó entre sus manos el sobre que le había llegado vía lechuza esa misma mañana.

_Es increíble,_ - pensó – _sé que mande la solicitud, pero no pensé que me responderían, mucho menos que la respuesta sería positiva._ _No puedo creer que vaya a ir a Inglaterra, el lugar donde crecieron mis padres, ¡y que para colmo vaya a ir a la misma escuela a la que el asistió! Lo único malo de esta situación es lo que me llevó a enviar esa carta._

**Flashback**

**Era un día como cualquier otro en el Instituto Salem, el sol brillaba, los calderos burbujeaban y los hechizos volaban… Sí, un día completamente normal, excepto por una cosa… **

**A diferencia de mi usual actitud tranquila, hace días que estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. La razón: mi madre estaba enferma.**

**Como no preocuparme, estamos hablando de la mujer que me dio la vida, de aquella que me crió por su cuenta **_**(sip, mi madre es soltera)**_**, de aquella persona que me ha apoyado en todo, aquella que me contó de la magia siendo yo solo un niño, aquella que me contaba historias para dormir **_**(la mayoría sobre el padre que no conocí).**_

**Así que como no habría de preocuparme, cuando se encontraba gravemente enferma, en especial teniendo en cuenta que llevaba hospitalizada desde inicios de las vacaciones de navidad.**

**El día transcurría con normalidad, mientras yo era una pelota de nervios, preocupaciones y paranoia, mis amigos intentaban animarme, haciendo payasadas para que me riera y me distrajera. Recuerdo que Jessica, una chica de mi año, le tiño el cabello azul a la profesora Schiffer, creo que jamás me había reído tanto, tengo pocos amigos, pero no hay duda de que son muy buenos.**

**Cuando las clases ya habían terminado y el día llegaba a su fin, oí a mi profesor favorito, el profesor Alan Jackson, llamarme, así que me acerque.**

**Black el director te necesita en su oficina ahora – dijo con urgencia en su voz, así que no dije nada, solo lo seguí hasta la oficina del director, sin decir palabra en todo el trayecto. **

**Una vez llegamos a la oficina del director el profesor Jackson se retiró, no sin antes murmurar algo que se pareció a un "espero que todo salga bien". Cuando nos quedamos solo el director y yo, el se me acercó, me tomó del brazo y me dijo que tenía que acompañarlo a un lugar, hice lo mismo que con el profesor Jackson, seguí las instrucciones del director al pie de la letra, no pregunté cuando me tomó del brazo, ni me quejé cuando, sin previo aviso, nos aparecimos, no dije NADA, hasta que caí en cuenta de donde estábamos.**

**Luego de caminar un par de calles habíamos llegado a nuestro destino.**

**Es-esto es? – pregunté bastante aturdido.**

**El Hospital Saint Claire – afirmó sin ninguna duda en la voz.**

**Pe-pero aquí es donde… - dije alterado – donde esta mi mamá.**

**Mientras recorríamos los pasillos del hospital caí en la cuenta del motivo por el cual estábamos aquí, el único motivo por el que tendrían que traerme, mi madre había empeorado, tendría que haber empeorado lo suficiente para que fuera necesario tener un familiar al pendiente, así que llegue a la peor opción y a la vez a la única posible: mi madre estaba muriendo.**

**Cuando llegamos a su habitación, la misma en que la instalaron cuando la hospitalizaron, la misma en que pasamos la ultima navidad, nos encontramos, con una mujer rubia de ojos cafés, que brillaban llenos de la sabiduría que daba el haber llevado una vida plena. La mire y ella me sonrió, alargando la mano, para que me acercara y la tomara, cosa que hice sin dudarlo.**

**Hola mamá – dije con la voz algo temblorosa.**

**Hola cariño. – me contesto con ternura – Podrían dejarnos a solas? – Preguntó, tanto al director como a las enfermeras que la atendían.**

**En cuestión de segundos, no quedaba nadie mas que nosotros dos en la habitación, pero eso no me tranquilizó en absoluto. No sabía que era lo que me diría, pero sabia que sería nuestra última charla, que luego de hoy no la tendría más conmigo.**

**Cariño, Alex, - dijo tranquilamente - no me queda mucho tiempo.**

**Mamá – dije con mis ojos conteniendo mis lágrimas.**

**Déjame continuar.**

**Alex, se que voy a morir hoy, y eso esta bien, me siento satisfecha con la vida que he tenido – dijo esto mientras acariciaba mi rostro.**

**Lo único de lo que me arrepiento es que hay muchas cosas, experiencias tuyas que voy a perderme – susurró con tristeza.**

**Mamá, no… - dije con melancolía**

**Esta bien cariño, estoy lista para esto, es por eso que necesito que me escuches – dijo, mientras apretaba mi mano con cariño.**

**De acuerdo – dije, presionando su mano de la misma forma.**

**Primero, quiero que sepas que te amo, y que pasa lo que pase, siempre, siempre te amaré, y siempre estaré orgullosa de ti. – dijo mientras acariciaba mis mejillas, sacando los restos de las lágrimas que no fui capaz de contener – También hay algo que quiero pedirte.**

**Lo que quieras mamá – dije con toda la seguridad que podía poner en mis palabras.**

**No dejes que nada ni nadie te detenga, cuando se trata de perseguir tus sueños!**

**A-a que te refieres? – pregunté dudoso.**

**Alex, se que siempre has soñado con conocer a tu padre, con ir a Hogwarts. –dijo con mientras lo abrazaba con ternura – También se que lo único que te detenía a intentarlo era yo.**

**Eso no es cierto! – interrumpió Alex con un poco de rabia**

**No quise decirlo de esa forma, lo que quise decir es que te detenía el que no querías que me quedara sola.**

… **- Alex no fue capaz de responder, así que solo asintió**

**Alex, quiero que vayas a Inglaterra. – dijo con una seguridad que me impacto - Hazlo por los dos, ve a Hogwarts, completa tus estudios, y por favor, busca a tu padre, lo que más quiero en este mundo es que él te conozca, que vea el maravilloso, cariñoso, leal, y busca-problemas en que te has convertido.**

**Pe-pero, si- si no le agrado – pregunté con duda, preocupado de que fuera una realidad.**

**No hay forma de que eso pase, - dijo absolutamente segura - se que te amará tanto como yo lo hago… Y cuando lo encuentres, por favor dale esto de mi parte – dijo mientras me entregaba un muy abultado sobre café.**

**Lo hare – prometí.**

**Luego de esto seguimos conversando igual que siempre, ella me contaba de nuevo, el tipo de travesuras que hacia mi padre con su grupo de amigos, como se conocieron, cuando empezaron a salir, y cuando ella tuvo que venir a USA. También hablamos de mi infancia, mis travesuras, mi grupo de amigos, las clases, y los profesores, hasta le comente la travesura que Jessica le hizo a la profesora Schiffer esa misma mañana, y reímos, reímos como nunca.**

**Pero, lamentablemente, todo lo bueno llega a su fin. De la nada ese aparato que mide el ritmo cardiaco empezó a sonar muy rápido, así que, yo sin saber que hacer, salí a llamar a un doctor, el cual llego lo mas rápido que pudo, la examinó, y dijo que ya no había nada que pudiera hacer. Así que corrí hasta llegar junto a mi mamá y tome sus manos.**

**Mamá, por favor no te vallas, no me dejes. – dije.**

**Apreté sus manos con todas mis fuerzas y ella apretó las mías. Pero luego de un momento deje de sentir la presión de las suyas, y luego levante la mirada, solo para ver sus ojos sin vida. Me aferre a su cuerpo como si el alma se me fuera en ello, la abrace, la abrace y no la solté, no recuerdo haberlo hecho. También lloré, lloré como no lo había hecho en toda mi vida, lloré hasta el punto en que creí que las lágrimas se me acabarían. **

**Lloré con tal desesperación, que mi magia comenzó a descontrolarse, los aparatos sonaban, los vidrios vibraban y las ampolletas estallaron, no se cuando fue, pero hubo un momento en que el director entro a la habitación, no noté cuando se me acercó, mucho menos cuando uso magia para provocar que perdiera el conocimiento.**

**Fin Flashback**

Al final si cumpliré mi promesa, mamá – dijo Alex, al aire – Iré a Inglaterra, buscare a mi padre y en septiembre iré a Hogwarts.


	2. Adios USA, Hola UK

**UNIENDO EL PASADO, CREANDO EL FUTURO**

**CH 2: Adios USA, Hola UK**

Eran las 8 de la mañana, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban… pero esto ultimo se veía opacado por el ruidoso estruendo provocado por las bocinas de los autos y los alaridos de los conductores gritándose entre si.

Agh… Cállense! – gritó el joven ocupante de la habitación, cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada en un intento por detener el ruido…intento que fue totalmente inútil.

Enojado por el sueño perdido, el joven, se levanto bruscamente de la cama, relevando a un adolecente delgado, con músculos no demasiado desarrollados, piel blanca como el marfil, liso cabello negro y brillantes ojos grises, vestido únicamente con unos boxers negros (n/a: no me traten de pervertida, están en verano así que hace mucho MUCHO calor)

Alex, ya un poco mas calmado, paseo su mirada por su habitación. Las paredes estaban pintadas de color azul, y de ellas colgaban varios posters de grupos musicales. Tenia una pequeña repisa en la pared a la izquierda de su cama, que estaba repleta de CDs, y bajo esta estaba el estuche de su guitarra. Había un pequeño armario, y junto a este estaba la puerta, de la que colgaba un calendario que tenia el día de hoy marcado: 20 DE JULIO.

Umm…. Porque esta marcado este día? – se preguntó Alex, aun algo adormilado.

_Esta marcado con rojo así que debe ser importante_ – pensaba, mientras miraba el techo

Ya recuerdo! – exclamó – Hoy me voy, hoy voy a Inglaterra.

Cómo pude olvidarlo, llevo semanas preparando todo para hoy! – dijo, exasperado consigo mismo.

_**FLASHBACK**_

**Hacia ya 2 semanas que había vuelto de la escuela, esta semana me había dado el tiempo de hacerme a la idea de que en solo un mes mas mi vida cambiaria totalmente, ya nada sería como era.**

**Hace solo un par de días me había reunido con el abogado de mi mamá, para ver lo de la herencia: 50.000 dólares (6802 galeones, 11 sickles y 12 knuts). **

**En este momento me encuentro por la parte trasera del Museo Americano de Historia Natural. Miro hacia ambos lados, hacia arriba y abajo, luego de comprobar que no hay nadie cerca, miro hacia el muro del museo, y sin poder evitar suspirar, lo atravieso.**

**Frente a mí aparece el Boulevard Kedward*, el barrio mágico mas famoso de la zona, además de ser el más cercano a casa.**

**De un momento a otro la nostalgia se apodera de mí, y no puedo evitar recordar la primera vez que vine, estaba acompañado de mi madre y el profesor Jackson, recuerdo lo maravillado que estaba, me la pase tironeando a mi mamá de un lado a otro sin parar.**

**El Boulevard tiene el suelo tapizado de azulejos de colores, formando mosaicos de diversas runas mágicas. A ambos lados se encuentran diversas tiendas, que van de colores grises, pasando por verde oscuro, rojos y azules, hasta naranja y verde fosforescente, algunos con letreros tallados a mano, y otros con brillantes letreros de neón.**

**Y al final de la calle, se encuentra mi objetivo, el Banco Mágico Gringotts. Un imponente edificio, hecho completamente de mármol blanco, cuya entrada esta limitada por unos pilares torcidos, que dan la sensación de que la estructura original sufrió una fuerte sacudida y que lo que hay ante nuestros ojos es el resultado.**

**Me detuve un minuto a leer la inscripción junto a la entrada:**

_**«Entre, extraño, pero tenga cuidado**_

_**Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia**_

_**Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado**_

_**Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más**_

_**Así que si busca bajo nuestros suelos**_

_**Un tesoro que nunca fue suyo,**_

_**Ladrón, está advertido, tenga cuidado**_

_**De encontrar algo mas que un tesoro allí.»**_

**Sin esperar un momento más, entré al edificio. Saludé con una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza al duende que hace guardia en la puerta, me saludó de vuelta con el mismo gesto. Entonces con paso seguro, me dirijo hacia el mesón principal y me detengo frente a uno de los duendes de turno, el mismo duende que me atendió la primera vez que vine, y no puedo evitar pensar que el universo entero se confabuló para que HOY me sienta nostálgico. **

**Elfrig – dije, con una inclinación de cabeza.**

**Señor Black. – dijo respondiendo a mi saludo – A qué debo su presencia el día de hoy?**

**Tengo un asunto que debo arreglar.**

**Necesita que lo acompañen a su cámara? – preguntó, mientras empezaba a moverse para atender a su "cliente", siendo detenido por una señal que Alex hizo con las manos.**

**Nada de eso. – dijo con seriedad – Necesito reunirme con Alguff lo más pronto posible, también requeriré la presencia del señor Banks en la reunión. Y como el duende que maneja mi cuenta, también requiero tu presencia en la reunión.**

… **Comprendo. Por favor sígame, señor Black – dijo dando una leve inclinación a modo de respeto, para luego caminar hacia un pasillo a la izquierda del vestíbulo.**

**Caminamos por el pasillo, que a cada momento se hacia más y más estrecho, por unos 10 minutos. Elfrig tomo con cada mano una manilla de la puerta, y la abrió de par en par. Una vez dentro, Elfrig me informa que ira en búsqueda de los demás involucrados, así que me siento en uno de los sillones de cuero, y me pongo cómodo. Mientras espero, miro por toda la sala, es elegante, con las paredes tapizadas de color verde, con una mesa de hierro rodeada de varios sillones de cuero negro, iguales al que estoy usando, e iluminado por varias antorchas.**

**A duras penas termino de apreciar el salón cuando las puertas vuelven a abrirse, revelando a quienes esperaba. Me levanto de mi asiento y me dispongo a saludar a los recién llegados como corresponde. Una vez hechas las introducciones pertinentes, tomamos asiento.**

**Señor Black – dijo Alguff – Ya que estamos todas las personas que solicitó, me gustaría saber el motivo de tan … inesperado encuentro.**

**Por supuesto, señor Alguff – dije con sumo respeto, no era para menos, después de todo me encontraba con el duende jefe (el de este Gringotts).**

**En unos minutos les explique todo lo que estaba pasando. La muerte de mi madre, mi deseo de mudarme a Inglaterra y, por último, mi transferencia a Hogwarts.**

**Señor Black – dijo el Señor Banks - ¿dónde entramos nosotros en sus planes?**

**Mi madre me dejo una herencia de 50.000 dólares, el dinero ya fue depositado en una cuenta a mi nombre en el Banco de New York. Tengo entendido Señor Banks que usted se especializa en el trato entre bancos muggles y Gringotts, – el señor Banks asintió a lo dicho – quiero que usted se encargue de retirar hasta el ultimo centavo. Quiero que el dinero sea cambiado a dinero mágico, sea depositado en mi bóveda, y quiero que mi bóveda sea transferida a la sucursal de Gringotts en Londres.**

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Luego de estar arto rato peleando consigo mismo por lo olvidadizo, Alex se dispuso a arreglarse. Se duchó y se vistió con unos pantalones pitillos grises y una polera negra de cuello en "V". Camino a la "PEQUEÑA" cocina del departamento preparó unos huevos fritos con tocino, nada muy complicado, ya eran las 11 de la mañana y aún no empacaba.

A penas terminó de desayunar se dispuso a empacar, tomó su baúl y lo puso en la mitad de la habitación, no era muy grande, pero esa era la gracia, el baúl tenía un hechizo expansor, que lo hacia mas hondo por dentro que por fuera.

Primero guardó su guitarra en un compartimento, en otro guardó sus headphones, su Ipod, sus CDs y su laptop, tomó un pequeño descanso para almorzar una pizza que había ordenado.

Retomó el trabajo a las 14:25, en otro de los compartimientos guardó su ropa, la tiró en el baúl dejándola toda desparramada, tenía mucho que empacar y NO tenía todo el DIA. Al fin en el último compartimiento puso sus libros, todos los libros que usó los últimos 4 años, además de uno de trucos y travesuras, ¡Nunca se sabe cuándo lo puedes necesitar! Mientras ojeaba el libro no pudo evitar sonreír tristemente, era de esperar, después de todo era un regalo de uno de sus amigos, amigos a los que probablemente no volvería a ver en MUCHO tiempo.

_**FLASHBACK**_

**Me encontraba con mis amigos en la casa de la familia de mi mejor amigo, Aarón. Estábamos en la sala de estar porque afuera hacia un calor sofocante, y yo les acababa de contar a los chicos, y …bueno…a Jessica, mis planes.**

**Entonces te vas? – pregunto Riley, un muchacho bastante bajo de cabello rubio y ojos de un extraño verde claro, con tristeza.**

**Así es – respondí tranquilo – ya hice tramites en Gringotts para que transfirieran mi bóveda a Londres.**

**Los chicos, y Jessica, me miraron fijamente, asintiendo la cabeza en señal de apoyo, aunque podía ver la tristeza brillando en sus ojos. Era normal, lo entendía perfectamente, después de todo habíamos sido amigos por 4 años, los mejores amigos que podría desear. Y saber que me apoyaban a pesar de lo que mi partida les causaba era el mejor regalo que me podían dar.**

**Aghh! Ya paren las caras largas! – Exclamó un chico de cabello y ojos chocolate.**

**Aarón – dije sorprendido, y algo temeroso, ¿acaso estaba molesto conmigo?**

**Este no es momento de deprimirse por algo que no podemos cambiar. – dijo exasperado – No me interrumpan – dijo dirigiéndose a Riley y Jessica – Saben tan bien como yo que nada hará que Alex cambie de parecer – Riley solo asintió en respuesta y Jessica bajo la cabeza con pesar. – Pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que este debería ser el momento de hacer la mejor fiesta de despedida de todos los tiempos, aprovechemos el tiempo que nos queda juntos, los cuatro.**

**Luego de las palabras de Aarón, de mi amigo, mi hermano, no pude evitar dejar escapar un par de lágrimas. Era extraño, no había llorado desde el funeral de mi mamá, pero estas lágrimas eran diferentes, no lloraba con pesar, lo que sentía no era tristeza, era felicidad y orgullo, entonces supe que sin importar la distancia, o el tiempo, nuestra amistad no moriría.**

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Alex acababa de cerrar el baúl y alzo la mirada hacia el reloj mas cercano, y maldijo por lo bajo. Eran las 17:50, quedaba menos de una hora para que partiera su traslador. Tomo su chaqueta de cuero negro, la única cosa que no había guardado y se la puso, tomo la manilla del baúl, y tiro de el mientras salía del departamento que una vez llamo su hogar.

Avanzó a paso rápido hasta llegar al elevador, al final del pasillo, apretó el botón para bajar, y espero, golpeteando el suelo con la suela de su zapato, hasta que esta se abrió, entro apresurado y golpeo en botón del primer piso una y otra vez, exasperado por lo lentos que son a veces los aparatos muggles.

Una vez en el primer piso, prácticamente corrió hacia la salida. Sacando su varita apresuradamente, la apunto hacia la calle, y golpeando el piso nuevamente se dispuso a esperar. Al cabo de unos segundos, que parecieron minutos, frente a los ojos apareció un taxi de color fucsia**, y no pudo evitar preguntarse por centésima vez COMO pueden los muggles ser tan ciegos como para no ver ESO.

Antes de que el conductor tuviera oportunidad de bajarse para ayudarle con su equipaje, Alex se subió a los asientos de atrás con baúl incluido.

Al edificio Empire States – ordeno Alex sacando al conductor de su estado de shock.

Entonces el taxi, sin previo aviso empezó a avanzar a una velocidad alarmante, era tal la rapidez del vehículo, que las personas, edificios y los letreros en las calles eran simples borrones, en los que se mesclaban los colores. El taxi se detuvo tan repentinamente como empezó. Alex le pago al conductor, sin reparar en si le había pagado de más, y corrió hacia el edificio, sin detenerse hasta alcanzar el elevador.

Una vez dentro del elevador, acerco su varita un lector bajo los botones con los números de los pisos, cunado el lector dejo de escanear la varita, el elevador se empezó a sacudir como si un terremoto hubiera empezado, tirando a Alex al suelo mas de una vez. Cuando el movimiento termino las puertas se abrieron, recibiendo a Alex con el típico "_Bienvenido al Ministerio de Magia_".

Alex se lanzo hacia el mesón de recepción, y pregunto la ubicación del _Departamento de Transporte,_ de manera tan acelerada, que lo tuvo que repetir 3 veces antes de que la recepcionista le entendiera. Luego, el pelinegro, se devolvió al elevador, presionando el botón del 15º piso.

En cuestión de segundos, y a pesar de la hora, el elevador se lleno. Antes de llegar al destino de Alex, el elevador hizo varias paradas. Un hombre vertido de traje negro se bajo en el piso 5, el Departamento de Regulación de la Ley Mágica, una pareja que no se veía muy contenta se bajo en el piso 7, Departamento de Educación Medica, el resto del camino fue directo hasta que paro en el piso 13, el departamento de Misterios, en donde se bajo un hombre delgado y encorvado, que llevaba una túnica negra, con una capucha que no dejaba ver su rostro; por alguna razón las personas de ese departamento son todas rarísimas.

Cuando el asensor se detuvo finalmente en el piso numero 15, al salir choco con un hombre, al que, luego de ayudarle a levantar los papeles que boto, le pregunto donde estaba la terminal de trasladores.

Cruzo el pasillo en que se encontraba, doblo a la izquierda, luego la derecha, derecha y de nuevo izquierda, _"este lugar es un verdadero laberinto"_ . Entonces, Alex casi se estampo con una puerta, cuando se echo para atrás se percato de el letrero que había sobre esta decía, con letras brillantes, _"Terminal internacional de trasladores"_ . Sin meditarlo Alex atravesó la puerta, encontrándose con un cuarto redondo con 7 puertas, cada una con letreros igual de brillantes indicando su destino.

Alex leyó rápidamente los letreros de cada puerta de izquierda a derecha: _"Rio de Janeiro, Brasil"_, _"La Serena, Chile"_, _"Quito, Ecuador"_, _"Barcelona, España", "Berlin, Alemania", "Paris, Francia"_ y, finalmente Alex entro por la ultima puerta, _"Londres, Inglaterra"_, siendo recibido por un abrazo grupal.

Sus amigos, Aarón, Riley y Jessica, lo abrazaban con tal fuerza que parecía que le romperían las costillas, una vez que se separaron les sonrio.

Nos preocupaste Alex, - dijo Riley – por poco no lo logras, solo faltan 5 minutos para que parta.

Bueno, sigo estando a tiempo – dijo Alex con tono de broma.

Entre más abrazos y recuerdos, los chicos se despidieron. Ya faltaba menos de un minuto, así que Alex corrió hacia el centro de la habitación y, llevando su equipaje en la mano izquierda, sujeto la chaqueta vieja que hacia de traslador, con la mano derecha.

Mientras el hechicero a cargo y los demás "pasajeros" hacían la cuenta regresiva, Alex volteo a ver a sus amigos por ultima vez, y mientras ellos le gritaban "No nos olvides", "Buena suerte" y "Escríbenos". Alex solo sonrió mientras los rostros de sus amigos desaparecían de su campo de visión, y sentía el característico tirón en el ombligo que provoca usar un traslador.

Cuando aterrizaron, se encontraba en un lugar diferente. Las paredes, que antes eran de concreto, eran de mármol. Los hechiceros y brujas, algo desorientados, se apoyaban en las paredes o uno en el otro. Alex, que había acabado en el suelo, se levanto y se sentó sobre su baúl en lo que la habitación dejaba de girar.

Señor Black? – pregunto la voz de una mujer.

Si? – pregunto Alex, alzando la vista y encontrarse con una mujer mayor, alta, de cabello negro tomado en un moño, con lentes en forma de media luna, vestida con una blusa blanca, una falda verde esmeralda, un abrigo negro y zapatos, también, esmeralda.

Mi nombre en Minerva McGonagall, seré su profesora de Transformaciones en Hogwarts.

**Esta bien?, Esta mal?. Por favor dejen Reviews!**

**Se aceptan comentarios, criticas, solicitudes!**

***Kedward = apellido de una de las brujas mas famosas del mundo. Elly Kedward, mejor conocida como la bruja de Blair**

**** taxi fucsia: los taxis de Bangkok llaman la atención con sus extravagantes colores fucsia, amarillo, azul brillante, etc**


	3. Bienvenido a Inglaterra

**UNIENDO EL PASADO, CREANDO EL FUTURO**

**CH 3: Bienvenido a Inglaterra**

Minerva McGonagall es, según muchos, una mujer estricta, alguien que sigue las reglas y cuya vida se compone de hábitos. Es por esto que cuando Albus Dumbledore, el director de Hogwarts, la llamo a su despacho a la mitad del verano, le pareció extraño.

En estos momentos Minerva se encontraba caminando, con paso acelerado, preguntándose que necesita el director, imaginándose toda clase de cosas desde un cambio en el programa escolar, hasta teñir las aguas del Lago Negro de los colores del arcoíris, en un intento de hacer mas "alegre" el lugar antes del regreso de los estudiantes.

Afortunadamente, el tiempo no le dio para contemplar alguna otra teoría, ya que se encontraba frente a la gárgola que custodiaba la entrada a la oficina del viejo director.

Caramelo de limón – dijo McGonagall a la gárgola, lo que hizo que esta se retirara de su lugar, dejando a la vista una escalera de caracol. "_no tenia una contraseña mas obvia_"

Minerva subió la escalera, suspirando al alcanzar la cima, rogando que la noticia que Albus tuviera que darle no fuera otra de las rarezas de su antiguo mentor. Tomo la manilla de la puerta, y la abrió.

Buenas tardes, Albus – saludo McGonagall.

Buenas tardes, Minerva. – dijo Dumbledore educadamente mientras le ofrecía asiento a la profesora – Un caramelo de limón?

No, no gracias – dijo McGonagall, no pudiendo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto al pensar en los caramelos que el director comía con tanto ahínco. – Albus, puedo saber a que se debe tan repentina reunión? – pregunto queriendo llegar al punto del asunto. "_Al mal paso darle prisa, no?_"

Por supuesto Minerva – dijo con seriedad el normalmente jovial director – Supongo que recuerdas que en la ultima reunión del personal les informe acerca de un estudiante transferido?

Según recuerdo viene de los Estados Unidos, cierto? – respondió Minerva, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte del director – Lo que no comprendo es a que se debe tanto secretismo con respecto a la identidad del muchacho – dijo con molestia.

A eso voy, Minerva, a eso voy – dijo intentando calmar a la irritada profesora, a lo que ella hizo un gesto indicando que siguiera. – Supongo que debo empezar por su nombre, el nombre del joven es… Alexander Regulus Black.

Black?, estas seguro? – pregunto, con pesar.

Minerva sabia bien lo que eso podía significar, no por nada había enseñado a los únicos 2 varones de la familia Black. Fuera quien fuera el padre, no hacia las cosas fáciles para el joven, después de todo uno esta muerto, y el otro… es un convicto.

Completamente Minerva. – dijo solemnemente – Junto con la petición de la transferencia, recibí una carta del joven Black – dijo Albus mientras le entregaba dicha carta a Minerva.

_Querido Director Dumbledore: _

_Escribo esta carta hacia usted como petición. Entiendo que la decisión sobre mi transferencia no es únicamente suya, pero espero que lo considere. _

_Mi nombre es Alex y tengo 14 años, nací y crecí en New York, New York, USA. Desde que tengo memoria mi madre, a pesar de ser muggle, me a hablado sobre la magia y sobre mi padre, Sirius Black. _

_Se que ambos nacieron en Inglaterra, y que mi padre estudio en su escuela, es por este que deseo ir allá, se que las probabilidades de que llegue a conocer a mi padre son mínimas, en especial considerando su "situación", es por eso que quiero conocerlo un poco de esta forma, conociendo el lugar donde estudio, donde conoció a sus amigos, donde, según se, se formo una fama de revoltoso, causando caos a donde fuera._

_Se que puede parecer tonto, pero creo que puedo conocerlo un poco si llego a conocer la escuela, si tengo clases en las mismas salas en que el tuvo y si "merodeo" por los mismos pasillos. _

_Se que hace muchísimo tiempo que no reciben estudiantes transferidos, pero los años pasan y las costumbres cambian, no es así? Así que espero que me acepten, porque no hay nada que desee mas en este mundo que ir allá, por eso le pido, no, le suplico que me tenga en consideración, y le juro que si me aceptan daré mi 100% en todos los ramos, siempre lo hago._

_Atentamente, _

_ Alexander Regulus Black Summers._

Luego de leer la dichosa carta, Minerva se desplomo en la silla frente al escritorio del director. Se encontraba atónita, con la boca avienta y los ojos desorbitados, no pudiendo creer lo que acababa de leer, y al mismo tiempo sabiendo que cada palabra era cierta.

A-albus? – Minerva espero a que el director asintiera para continuar. – Estas completamente seguro de que este muchacho es… hijo de Sirius?

La verdad no lo se Minerva, pero el consejo escolar ya a hablado, el joven Black vendrá a Hogwarts, ya no hay marcha atrás.- dijo solemnemente.

Pero y si no es el hijo de Sirius? – pregunto Minerva.

Entonces tendremos que comprobarlo.

Como?

Es muy simple de hecho. – dijo Albus, mientras rebuscaba en los cajones de su escritorio, sacado un frasquito con un liquido transparente.

Que es eso Albus?

Esto, Minerva, - dijo Albus agitando el frasco – es la poción sanguinis cognatione. Cuando el joven Black llegue a Londres, quiero que lo lleves al Caldero Chorreante, una vez hay quiero que me consigas una muestra de sangre, yo conseguiré la muestra de Sirius.

Quiere que yo valla por el muchacho? – pregunto extrañada, había creído que el director enviaría a Hagrid, como había hecho con Harry en su primer año.

Así es Minerva, creo que eres la mas indicada para esta tarea.

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde aquella charla que tuvo Minerva con el director, aquella que concernía a un Alexander Black.

Se había cambiado de ropa, dejando de lado las túnicas, y vistiendo una falda larga color esmeralda, junto con una blusa blanca y unos zapatos también esmeralda, su cabello lo amarro con un moño alto, y se puso un abrigo negro por el frio de la noche. Atravesó su despacho hasta la chimenea, tomo un puñado de polvos flu de un pocillo en el suelo a la izquierda de la chimenea, entro a la chimenea y al mismo tiempo que lanzaba los polvos, grito con voz clara "MINISTERIO DE MAGIA". Dentro de la chimenea grandes llamas verdes se tragaron a la profesora de transformaciones.

Cuando las llamas bajaron de intensidad, hasta volverse simples lenguas de fuego en el suelo de la chimenea, Minerva salió de la chimenea encontrándose con el atrio del Ministerio, de un suelo de madera oscura, y su amplio techo de color azul real.

Minerva camino por el pasillo, pasando junto a la Fuente de la Hermandad Mágica, hasta llegar a los ascensores, subiendo hasta el 6º piso, el departamento de transporte mágico.

Una vez el ascensor se detuvo, Minerva salió, caminando con paso seguro hasta la oficina de trasladores, una vez hay se dirigió al terminal nº 5, que era el que correspondía al traslador que venia desde New York City, donde espero hasta que en un torbellino no menos de 10 personas aparecieron, aferrándose a una chaqueta que seguramente había visto mejores días.

La visión que estaba frente a los ojos de Minerva era algo que se veía todos los días el la oficina de trasladores. Personas mareadas, aferrándose a lo que tuvieran al alcance, intentando pararse, solo para volver a caer, pero hubo algo que llamo su atención.

Un muchacho, vestido con unos pantalones grises y una polera y chaqueta negra, se estaba arrastrando hacia un baúl mediano de color rojo. El chico se levanto y se sentó sobre el baúl, sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

Minerva se acerco al chico, era el único de ese rango de edad en todo el terminal, así que tenia que ser a quien estaba buscando.

Señor Black? – pregunto la mujer, un poco insegura.

Si? – respondió el joven, levantando la vista.

Si antes había tenido sus dudas sobre si era a quien buscaba, todas quedaron olvidadas en cuanto el joven levanto la cara. Ya no tenia duda de que el muchacho fuera heredero de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

Minerva intento recuperar la compostura, luego del shock inicial que fue ver el rostro de su nuevo estudiante, y teniendo en cuenta de quien dice ser hijo, su mas próxima pesadilla.

Mi nombre es Minerva McGonagall, seré su profesora de Transformaciones en Hogwarts.

Ya veo! – exclamo Alex, levantándose apresuradamente – Es un placer profesora! – dijo con una sonrisa

"_Se parece mucho a Sirius, acaso será realmente su hijo?_" – pensó Minerva. – Lo mismo digo Señor Black… Ahora si me permite lo llevare a donde se alojara.

No iremos a la escuela? – pregunto Alex extrañado, inclinando la cabeza.

Las clases comienzan en septiembre, por lo que se alojara en una posada hasta esa fecha, a cuesta de la escuela, claro.

…

Alex tomo la manilla de su baúl, pero cuando iba a comenzó a tirar de el McGonagall lo detuvo y conjuro un _reducio,_ encogiendo el baúl al tamaño de una caja de fósforos, Alex lo recogió y se lo echo al bolsillo de la chaqueta. Retomaron su viaje con Alex siendo guiado por la profesora hasta el ascensor, llegando al atrio.

Una vez en el atrio, ambos entraron a una de las chimeneas de la derecha, y Minerva, sujetando el brazo de Alex, soltó un puñado de polvos flu, mientras decía en voz alta "CALDERO CHORREANTE".

Cuando salieron de la vieja chimenea, se encontraron con un viejo bar, con la paredes tapizadas de viejos artefactos y fotografías, cosa que maravillo a Alex, quien se distrajo con ellas mientras la profesora McGonagall pagaba por la habitación que usaría, la nº 15.

La profesora guio a Alex por las escaleras hasta la habitación, una vez dentro, Alex saco su baúl de su bolsillo y la profesora lo agrando, luego Alex lo coloco a los pies de su cama.

Antes de que me vaya, hay algo mas que debo hacer.

De que se trata profesora? – pregunto Alex.

Necesito una muestra de sangre – dijo mientras le mostraba un frasquito vacio.

Emm, es realmente necesario? Para que lo necesita profesora?

Bueno, emm – dijo Minerva intentando encontrar una escusa.

Estaba por rendirse y decirle la verdad a Alex, cuando recordó una discusión que había tenido hace tiempo con Dumbledore sobre porque Harry tenia que quedarse con sus tíos, y que el motivo eran las protecciones de sangre.

Lo que pasa es que las protecciones de Hogwarts, son con protecciones de sangre, así que se necesita una muestra de sangre de cada alumno cuando ingresa a la escuela, para así reforzar las defensas – dijo Minerva, cruzando los dedos mentalmente, rogando a Merlin que Alex le hubiera creído.

Con que era eso – respondió mas tranquilo.

Entonces Alex le tendió su mano a la profesora, y esta con su varita le hizo un pequeño corte en el dedo índice, sacando no mas ni menos de 10 gotas de sangre, una vez terminaron Alex se llevo el dedo a la boca, para lamer la herida.

Minerva se despidió de el muchacho, y camino hacia la puerta, deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta.

- Por cierto…Bienvenido a Inglaterra señor Black – dijo Minerva, para luego desaparecer por el pasillo, dejando a Alex con una sonrisa en la cara.

* sanguinis cognatione: familia de sangre en latín.

* fuente de la hermandad mágica: fuente ubicada en el atrio del ministerio de magia que tiene la estatua de oro de un mago, una bruja, un centauro, un duende y un elfo domestico.


End file.
